Two are better than one
by loulouflowerpower
Summary: A new take on the books. What would have happened if Mr Crepsley had blooded two children instead of one? Morgan Broke is a normal twelve year old girl, living across the street from her best friend, Darren Shan. What will happen to them when Darren steals a spider, setting off a chain of events that will leave these two in a world they could only dream of?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

_**Introduction.**_

I've spent most of my life reading about adventures, about heroes who, against all the odds, still manage to kill the bad guys and save the day before riding off into the sunset with their one true love.

But those are books were nothing bad ever happens, books that you just knew were going to turn out good, books that left you feeling happy and safe, books that couldn't hurt you.

Sadly, the reality of life is that it's not like the books, when someone dies in real life, there dead, no coming back. People in real life can be curial and harsh. People in real life can and will stab you in the back without so much of a second thought. Trust me, I've witnessed it for myself.

As for whom I am? My names, Morgan Broke.

When I was a child, I used to spend hours reading anything and everything I could get my hands on. My parents and older sisters used to tease me for turning my bedroom into a miniature library. So did my friends.

Darren Shan, Steve Leonard, Tommy Jones, and Alan Morris.

And before you ask, no, I don't have any sort of crush on them or date one of them. We've been friend's sense I was eight and moved across the street from Darren after my dad was offered a job.

My dad works at a local bank and my mum's a privet assistant at a law office in the main street. They met each other when they were still in school and have been together ever sense. Like I said before, I have two older sisters, Lily and Rose. Twins who are three years older than me, which means that they love playing pranks on me and my little brother, James. He's four years younger than me.

First off, why am I telling you this? Well, for one very good reason, everything that you are about to be told is true. I don't doubt that there will be people who will read this and think it's just a story that was made up but I hope that there will be some people who will take this as a warning.

And yeah, I admit that if I had a choice I would still make the same choice I had so long ago but at the same time, I will always be haunted by it. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Darren and I had done things differently, perhaps more people would have survived. To tell the truth, I try not to think about it much because I can't. Simple as that.

I suppose if someone is going to learn anything from my mistakes then there going to need to start from the very beginning.

Outside the boys toilets.

_**So, what did you think? Should I continue or give up? I plane on writing this story out in third person because I'm used to writing that way. It won't be a Darren/OC story or a Mr. Crepsley/OC story in later chapter. It's going to be more of a friendship/family/adventure story, they why it is in the books. Tell me what you thought, please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Bathrooms and soccer games

_**Bathrooms and soccer games.**_

Morgan sighed as she tapped her foot on the floor, leaning against the wall as she ignored the funny looks she was receiving from passing students for standing outside the boy's bathroom. A group of girls passed by and whispered, covering their mouths as they broke out into a fits of laughter, shooting her looks.

Not that Morgan wasn't used to this sort of behaviour, most of the girls in the school liked to spend their time whispering about her, making up stories about why she spent so much of her time around boys when the truth was, boys couldn't care less about whether or not they were dressed in the lasted style, or if their hair was perfect, fretting over there makeup smudging. To put it simply, Morgan was a Tomboy, well, a Tomboy who also enjoyed spending most of her free time reading a good book.

Something her sisters and mother could never understand.

She had green eyes, blonde hair, and light skin tone with a sprinkle of freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheeks, something her mother always blamed on Morgan not wearing a hat or sunscreen when she had been younger. Not that Morgan really cared. Truth be told, she had always liked to think of her freckles as being marks of character, something that showed that she did something more than just sit around and gossip.

The bathroom door swang open, making Morgan look up hopefully to see Darren and Steven walk out, more than like cracking jokes with each other, but sadly, it was only some other older boy that she hadn't seen before. Groaning to herself, Morgan shot the door a small glare, willing the two boys to suddenly emerge as she fiddling with the gold locket around her neck. It wasn't as if it was the first time she had been forced to go inside, but that didn't make it any less unpleasant.

Just before lunch, Darren had raised his hand in the middle of class and told our teacher, Mr Dalton, that he was feeling sick. Mr Dalton was one of the clever teachers; he had been working as a teacher long enough to be able to tell when a student was faking, just to get out of class, or when they were actually telling the truth. No one knew how he did it, which led to some interesting launch time and after school discuses, but he always knew.

A couple of minutes ticked by before Morgan finally gave in. She quickly cast a look around the hallway, making sure that no one was watching her before she opened the bathroom door and hurried inside. She inwardly cringed at the horrible smell of an old bathroom seriously in need of a renovation hit her, cracked and broken tiles on the floors and walls, the puddles on the floor from a leaking tap, and pieces of once wet but now dry toilet paper that had been rolled up into balls before being chucked onto the ceiling. All in all, the school could defiantly take some money out of the budget to fix things up.

Forcing herself forwards, Morgan hurried past a group of boys standing by the sinks that were smoking, ignoring a wolf-whistle one of them gave her as she walked to the end of the room were Steve was outside one of the cubicles.

"Did I miss anything in class?' Darren asked through the open door, Morgan was extremely grateful to see that he was still wearing his trousers as she appeared beside Steve.

"Not really," she shook her head, "Same old, same old".

Both boys blinked and stared at her as if she had gone insane, "What are _you_ doing in here?" Darren demanded, looking startled and slightly embarrassed.

"I got sick of waiting outside," Morgan told them simply.

"But you can't just come in here!" Steve exclaimed, "This is a _boy toilet's_, the girls is next door!"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can read, thank you. Besides, it's not like I came in here for fun, is it? A person can only take so much waiting, Steve".

"Oh…" Steve blinked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry. I forgot you were out there…"

"I thought as much".

Darren looked in-between them, looking for any sign of the two of them fighting a he quickly decided to change the subject anyway, "Did you guys do your history homework?" he asked.

"It doesn't have to be in until tomorrow, does it?" Steve asked, beginning to look worried which was typical, seeing as he was always forgetting his homework, preferring to leave things to the last minute.

"The day after tomorrow," Darren and Morgan told him, Morgan shaking her head while Darren looked at him, slightly amused.

"Oh," Steve slowly nodded, looking relived, "Even better. I thought…" he stopped and frowned, "Hold on," he said slowly, thinking carefully as his two friends fought to keep the smile off there facieses, "Today's Thursday. The day after tomorrow would be…"

"Got you!" Darren shouted, grinning as he jumped up and punched him in his shoulder while Morgan laughed.

"Ow!" Steve yelped, "That hurt," he said as he began rubbing his shoulder, not that it really hurt him, it was more of a reflex then anything, "Are you two coming out?" he asked them both after a moment, looking eager.

"I thought I'd stay in here and admire the view," Darren said lazily, leaning back on the toilet seat, causing it to creek as he threw a playful look at Morgan, "I don't know about you, Morgan…"

"Oh, I thought I might hang out here, too," she shrugged, fighting back a smile as she leaned against the wall beside her, "You know, this place had a real homely feel to it. I just love it".

Steve rolled his eyes at them, "Quit joking," he told them, looking very serious, "We were down five-one when I came in. We're probably six or seven down now," he focused his attention mainly on Darren, "We need you".

Not that Morgan was a bad at soccer; it was just that Darren seem to have a spark when it came down to shooting goals. Each day, at every lunch time, they would play a game of soccer. Normally Darren's team would win but they had lost most of their good players, the ones that usually ended up being sent to the nurse's office after a game because they had become to court up in the game.

Dave Morgan had broken his leg, Sam White had transferred to a new school with his family when they moved away, and Danny Curtain had stopped playing soccer so he could spend his lunch times with the girl he had a massive crush on, Sheila Leigh. Of course, Darren and the rest of the team didn't see Danny's crush as a big deal, most of them thought he was an idiot. Morgan had refused to get into an argument over any of it, knowing that it would just end with her getting a headache.

Darren liked to think of himself as the best forward on the team, which if Morgan had to be honest, he was. There were better defenders and midfielders, as well as Tommy Jones who was the best goalkeeper in the entire school. But Darren seemed to be the only one who could score time after time without fail. Something that didn't go unnoticed by him, of course.

Morgan had always been more of a defender, then anything else. Most people didn't see her coming until she was in front of them because of her small height of 5'1, something she hoped would change soon because she was getting sick of having to ask her parents or sisters to get a glass for her off the top shelf in the kitchen.

"Okay," Darren nodded, standing up, reminding Morgan of some action hero being asked to recuse the day, "I'll save you," he sent Morgan a small glare as she giggled at his wording, "I've scored a hat trick every day this week. It would be a pity to stop now".

"What about, you, Morgan?" Steve asked, looking at her, "Are you going to play or just watch?"

Sighing to herself, she looked down at her school uniform and shook her head, "I would but my parents would kill me if I ruined my cloths. I'll sit this one out, boys".

"Your loss," Darren shrugged, grinning broadly as he thought about winning the game today. After that, they hurried out of the bathroom, passing the group of older boys still smocking by the sinks before the boys ran off so Darren could change into his cleats while Morgan left to wait for the game to start again by the field.

Not that you could really call it a field, not when it was basically just a long stretch of grass with white painted goalpost at both ends that weren't even correctly painted. Someone had painted the crossbar higher than it should be at one end while the other was too high.

"Never fear, Hotshot Shan is here!" Darren shouted as he arrived, running onto the field as some of the players laughed, others groaning. At least it seemed to work as Darren's team seem to brighten while there opponents exchanged worried looks.

Morgan half laughed, half groaned as she settled herself under one of the trees beside the field, taking care not to get her school skirt to dirty as she watched Darren manage to score two goals within a minute of starting.

As the game continued, it looked as if Darren's team might make a comeback to drawing or wining, but before too long, the school bell rang just as Darren was beginning to hit what he liked to call his 'stride,' meaning that they lost nine-seven.

"Good work, gentlemen," Morgan remarked as she ran over to them as the teams began walking off the field, "You'll get them next time".

"Of course we will," Darren said confidently just as Alan Morris came running up to them, panting and red-faced, making up the group: Steve Leopard, Darren Shan, Morgan Broke, Tommy Jones, and Alan Morris. The weirdest five people in the world, seeing as Steve was the only one with a nickname.

"Look what I found!" Alan shouted excitedly, waving a soggy piece of paper in front of them, almost hitting Morgan in the face with it.

"What is it?" Tommy asked, raising his eyebrows as he tried to grab at it.

"It's…" Alan began to say, only to be cut off by Mr Dalton who suddenly appeared up head of them, looking less then pleased to see them still out in the yard.

"You five!" the older man shouted, pointing at them angrily, "Inside!"

"We're coming, Mr Dalton!" Steve called back, no trace of worry about him getting into trouble.

Not that Steve needed to worry, he was Mr Dalton's favourite, aside from Morgan but even she couldn't get away with most of the things Steve could, such as putting swearwords in his stories. Darren and Morgan both agreed that if they ever dared to use any of them, they would have been kicked out a long time ago.

Mr Dalton had a soft spot for Steve, because, according to him, Steve was special. Sometimes he could be wonderful in class and get everything right, while other times he could forget how to spell his own name. Mr Dalton fondly liked to refer to him as an idiot savant, which meant that he was a stupid genius.

But sadly, even being a teacher's pet wouldn't get Steve, and possibly Morgan out of trouble for running late for class, that meant that whatever it was that Alan was so excited about would have to wait. They quickly walked back to class, the boys sweaty and tired from the game while Morgan looked normal as ever, her school bag hanging over her shoulder as they began their next class.

_**I'm sorry about the long wait, I've been working on other stories, not to mention school work and stuff like that but I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. I hope you liked it, tell me what you thought, please review :)**_


End file.
